The Present Snow
by scheneeve
Summary: Hibari's little sister is coming back to namimori, and enrolled in the same class as tsuna and the gank. What is her relationship with the mafia? This little hibari has her own story to tell. About her love life, friendship and adventures. Tsuna x oc, friendship all x oc, slight belx oc.
1. Chapter 1

It's been a while since i go back to this house, hibari household.

I drag my suitcase toward the fence, i look around. Not much changes in the past few years i supposed. Simple japanese garden, small fish pond and A simple flower garden.

I pushed the fence and step in into the house. I stop a few steps before i reached the door. I take a deep breath and think how my oni-sama would react. Will he surprised? Bored? Disgusted? The more i think about it , mor negatives thought spins around my head. It's been 4 years, or maybe he wont recognize me?

The creak sound of the door pull me back to reality, there stood hibari kyoya with his usual school attire, glaring at me. "ah, a-ano" "yuki" he whispered. "ah, you remembered me oni- sama" as i jumped and hug him.

"how can i forget my little sister?" kyoya said as i let go my death grip and he patted my head. He allow me to step in the house and helped me carry my suitcase. We arrived at my room, and he left me to unpack.

After i unpack i went to the family room. In the way i found little yellow bird flying across the house and stop by and nesting in my hair. "hibari hibari" he sang. I giggled, "hello little one, my name is yuki" as i patted him in the head. "hibird" i heard onii-san said. "hibrid?"

He pointed the little bird nesting in my head.

"oh hibird" then hibird flew and perch on onii-sama's hand and flew away.

"you'll be attending namimori junior high, starting tomorrow. I enrolled you there already. Take the uniform from my room and use it tomorrow" he said.

" okay onii-sama. Nee, can i sleep with you tonight nii-sama? I misses you alot "

"hn"

" thankyou kyo-nii"

-other place-

Reborn was sipping his expresso when his phone rang.

"ciaossu"

"..."

"you're here, good"

"..."

" yes not yet. Don't do anything funny"

"..."

" okay, bye bye"

He hung up and smirk

" she's here"


	2. Chapter 2

Tsuna p.o.v

"- na, tsuna! Oi"

Uh, I heard someone calling me

" oi dame tsuna wake up!"

" 5 more minutes" I grumbled

I heard the someone sighed. " no other choice then"

" dame tsuna wake up" and I felt some HARD thing hit my head. Automatically I shot my head up and found reborn with his leon- mallet.

"ow reborn, that hurts! Can you just wake me up normally?"

" it's your fault, you didn't wake up in the first place. Hurry up. You're late "

I take a look at the watch.

" ... I'M LATE"

" dame dame tsuna "

I changed my cloths as fast as I could and run towards the stair.

And... Today is not my lucky day, I tripped. I slid down the stair. "ouch"

I ignored the pain and dash toward the dining room.

" morning tsu-kun"

" morning mom, i'm late mom, bye"

" take care" I heard mom shout

I dash towards the school.

' A few more steps! Come on tsuna only a few more steps'

And suddenly hibari appeared in front of the gate.

"HIEEE hibari-san"

" herbivore you're late" as he bring out his tonfa. " kamikorosu"

Once I prepared for the incoming attacks.

"..."

" hn I let you go now"

And he just left me.

' ... Hibari- san? What's wrong with him?'

"ah" i snapped out of confusion and dash toward my class.

I opened the door.

" ah, tsuna you're save"

I heard yamamoto chuckle.

" good morning jyuudaime" i heard gokudera half shouted

" good morning gokudera, yamamoto" I greeted them

" okay class sit down, we have new student"

I sat down and look toward the door.

A girl with black long hair step in the class. She bowed and " good morning, my name is hibari yuki. Nice to meet you"

' what ? Hibari? '

I look at her more carefully. black hair that reached her waist, white skin, small figure, full lips, oval face. She does resembled hibari-san, with that M like fringe, and that narrow eyes.

" ah, sorry but, what is your relation to hibari kyoya?" someone asked her.

" umm he's my older brother" she replied

" HI- HIEEEE" the whole class shrieked

* * *

thank you very much for the reviewers!

zeropbreakthru : ah, sorry. i'll be more careful in punctuation and capitalization :D thank you for the kind comments

SinisteRRRsAngel : thank you very much! you'll see why hibari didn't kill yuki, just wait :D


End file.
